


Heat

by akaneboshi (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda anyway, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, al is a kinky little shit, as if you really needed that warning for this pairing, he just love hte dicc, im stopping now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/akaneboshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nii-san,” Al whines now, Ed’s large callused fingers pleasant but only in a dull sort of way, completely insufficient for what he really wants, “can you just fuck me already?”<br/>-<br/>LITERAL PWP I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M ALSO NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I liked Elricest a lot when I was younger, and couldn't really reconcile it with my conscience. But now my conscience has settled, and the connection between these two has always been undeniable and beautiful, so of course I respond to a bond that deep and unbreakable by writing disgusting, completely plotless porn. All while I'm supposed to be doing my work, by the way.
> 
> If anyone's still reading Ed/Al in 2016: Enjoy.

Heat – is the way he is pressed up against Al, now, the younger’s larger stature made diminutive by an awkward angle they can’t break long enough to adjust. Al is back to door, left leg bent between Ed’s, the right cast out aside in a parody of balance, and his hands are wandering – one has slipped under Ed’s shirt, rubbing slow smooth circles around his across his lower back, and the other is fisted messily into where braid meets nape, a firm hold pressing down so he can access Ed’s mouth _just_ so. He sucks on his older brother’s lower lip, swipes his tongue to ease the burn, and gasps into his mouth when a stray hand presses flat against his abdomen, begins mindlessly rubbing.

Ed crowds in further, and his body is a curve alight in all the places Al is close to him. His right hand is wandering across the planes of his stomach because he knows the indeterminacy of touch drives Al crazy, and with his left is gently holding his face. Slowly, Ed breaks the kiss, and his thumb moves to quieten the soft plaintive whine he knows is coming. He makes up for it, soon enough, latching a hot mouth to the area just behind Al’s ear and licking slow and long.

Al’s breath catches on the inhale, begins to stutter as his hands gain a sense of renewed urgency. There’s no shame in how he lowly moans _nii-san_ and pulls Ed forward so his thigh is flush against Al’s crotch, tilts that long fair neck away so Ed can lick a stripe up it that tingles unbearably, begins a slow grind against Ed’s thigh while Ed is sucking gently at the soft skin. They unconsciously find a rhythm; When Al grinds _down_ Ed blows hot air over the wet, tender area that sends sparks of sensation down his spine, into his fingers, dancing into his gut.

But Ed stops before making a mark like he knows Al wants, because there will be time for that later. Instead Ed kisses him again, now, slow and sweet because his brother still loves him first as a person and a brother, and only subsequently as whatever they are. It is a large, powerful force of emotion that takes Al as they blend together like this, his own hands wrapping around Ed’s waist in an embrace while his brother’s loop around his neck easily.

Al pulls away this time, only barely enough so he can look Ed in those gold eyes, darkened and heavily-lidded with desire and something else fond and familiar. “I,” _I love you_ , he wants to say, but it’s so corny instead he collects himself despite Ed’s fingers that are curling slowly around his ears, thumbs dipping into the whorls, and whispers “You’re the only person I want to spend forever with, _nii-san_ ,” feeling a blush threaten to overtake his features even though logically he knows that he’s already flushed from their proximity.

It’s an extraordinarily vulnerable thing to say to somebody who can be as insensitive and caustic as Ed. But between them there is trust beyond anything else they have either known, and Ed has always had a giant soft spot for Al, anyway. His eyes soften and his hands still, cradling either side of his baby brother’s lovely face as a brilliant smile breaks loose. “I love you more than the world could ever know too, ya big numpty,” he mutters, leaning closer into Al’s warmth and offering him another kiss. It’s almost a desperate consolation – _more than the world could ever know_ has another connotation they’re all too aware of, is why they can only _be_ behind the doors of their apartment, is why guilt is a heavy stone Edward carries around in his gut.

The kiss quickly turns more urgent as the fire from before reignites. Al, who is standing straight now, hooks his hands under Ed’s thighs, carries his older brother away from their front door and into their – officially Ed’s – bedroom, turning them both so that when he falls back against the bed it’s Ed who ends up on top, straddling him with hands braced against either side of his head.

The moment he’s horizontal Ed’s kissing his neck, spurred on by his small breathy moans and the desperate clawing motions Al is making as he attempts to get Ed’s shirt off. In the haze of flailing he brushes against one of Ed’s nipples and his brother responds by letting out an obscene sound into Al’s collarbone, bringing his clothed erection down to meet Al’s. The friction sends stars spiralling across Al’s vision, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the slow sensory overload, keeping one hand rubbing and playing with Ed’s nipples while the other unbuttons his shirt. It’s taking all of his will to concentrate on breathing with how Ed is licking and nipping down his chest as the skin is revealed, but Al takes pride in how his brother is visibly affected by the varying sensations – Al rubs maddeningly over the shirt before nipping in to pinch the nipple itself, alternating haphazardly between the two.

Ed’s heavy, erratic breathing – punctuating the spaces between Alphonse’s own breathless moans – gives him pride, and Al absurdly feels like he’s winning until his brother’s mouth has descended, hot and wet, upon his left nipple, sucking obscenely while his tongue swirls across it.

First the strokes are flat, then Ed is delicately tonguing just the very tip, and then he’s pulling away and nuzzling it gently with his nose – which makes Al go bright red in embarrassment – and then he’s gently biting at the skin around it and smoothing it over apologetically with licks, all the while his other nipple is being toyed with. The whole time Ed is confidently circling his hips against his, and the pressure is rising low in his body; Al pushes Ed away under the guise of them both removing their shirts, although he really needs a second to breathe so he doesn’t come like a teen touching himself for the first time.

The glint in his brother’s eyes as he wipes spit away from his mouth with his forearm – Al can’t help but watch his mouth as it moves – tells him he might not have been as subtle about it as he thought. And then those same determined eyes rake down his frame and eye the evident tent in his jeans, sending a throb of desire straight to Al’s cock. There is a flash, and Ed is pinning him against a wall, deft hands unfastening his pants – but not without palming his erection through his clothes unnecessarily – to slide them off and down.

Not to be beaten, Al hastens to follow Ed’s lead, but cups his brother and squeezes the heavy weight in his hand a few times, teasing before he undoes the button on those tantalisingly tight leather pants. And it isn’t fair when he leans in to whisper into Edward’s ear while his hand is sneaking into his underwear and holding his brother’s length fully, but Alphonse doesn’t always play fair. “ _Nii-san_ ,” he breathes, eyelashes brushing against the side of Ed’s face when he blinks, a finger rubbing absently against the underside of Ed’s dick, “I want you to fill me.”

It has the desired effect. Al barely blinks before they’re both divested of their last articles of clothing and he’s on the bed, Ed’s slick lubed fingers working into him. His legs are spread wantonly and his cock is hard and leaking pre-cum, arcing away from his stomach, and he’d be embarrassed but Ed never leaves him the opportunity for that, is kissing the inside of his thighs, biting marks that haven’t yet faded so they stay there, even as he rubs his fingers against Al’s hole and crooks them inside, teasing a long-memorised spot from time to time.

He’s easily stretched, so it isn’t long before Ed is up to three fingers and _still taking his time,_ free hand wandering over his thighs and legs, mouth ensuring Alphonse can never wear shorts ever again. It’s deliberate, Al knows, Ed’s retribution for the minor act of manipulation, because his brother’s own length is clearly straining for release and Ed has never been patient.

“Nii-san,” Al whines now, Ed’s large callused fingers pleasant but only in a dull sort of way, completely insufficient for what he really wants, “can you just _fuck me already_?”

“Don’t swear, Al,” Ed scolds automatically, as though that is the worst thing about Al’s present situation. His gaze falls appreciatively on the sucking motion of Al’s hole around his fingers, and when he speaks it’s almost distracted. “What’s the word?”

Al rolls his eyes, though Ed can’t see it. He’s never had a real issue with begging, unhindered by the weird pride his brother carries around. Maybe he carries enough for the both of them. “Okay,” he says, and puts a breathy, urgent tone into his voice that is less affected than it is completely genuine, “I beg you, _please_ fill me with your cock.” And then his mouth is running with everything he’s thinking but doesn’t exactly mean to say – “Please let me impale myself on you, and fuck me into the mattress until I won’t be able to walk straight, and fill me up with your come so my body knows I’m yours, even if we can’t say it, even if people think it’s wrong, because you’re the only one I need, and –”

And Ed is pressing into him with a groan of broken self-control, his instinctive “ _fuck, Al_ ,” loud in the silence of the room. As he bottoms out and there’s a moment to adjust – Al involuntarily lets out a few high-pitched gasps and shudders as he does every time – he seals their mouths together and they’re _complete_. Al touches him like a man in the desert who has found an oasis, and as their breathing shakily evens out, Ed slowly begins to pull out, and then sinks back in.

“Aah – _nii-san_ ,” Al moans at the shuddering friction as Ed latches back onto the spot on his neck he’d been working on earlier and begins to bite and suck in earnest, now, shallow thrusts slowly growing deeper, the pace picking up as the two of them grow into a rhythmic push and pull.

Ed clings desperately to Al’s hips as he thrusts in, mumbles “ _you always feel so good_ ,” as he reaches for Al’s member trapped between them and loosely grips the shaft, hand barely glancing up and down it. “Like this, I think I,” he whispers hazily, but doesn’t finish his sentence.

“O-only for you, _nii-san_ ,” Al manages, letting out a high keening noise when Ed changes angle to hit his prostate. “A-ah, you’re so big, I... I can feel you in me, and it’s always, always this,” Al’s head is falling back in pleasure, his cheeks stained completely red as he takes his pleasure from Ed’s dick, ankles locked behind his waist to hold him in place.

It feels like the sun was born of heat like the sort that is between them, now, blazing and still rising, both making incoherent sounds while Ed pistons his hips into Al, the slapping sounds obscene and wet and utterly arousing. Ed’s rhythm stutters, and he knows he’s close – “I’m going to,” he starts, and doesn’t have to finish, because Al is already talking over him.

“F- fill me up with your seed,” he’s saying, and Ed has no idea when Al started wanting his semen so badly but it stirs something in Ed, just thinking about pumping him full with come, marking his insides as his.

It only takes a few more frenzied thrusts before Ed is overcome by a sensation that wracks his body and he’s spilling, spilling into Al’s body as his younger brother moans loudly, wantonly and follows him across the edge immediately after, his own come spurting across Ed’s chest. Heedless of the mess Ed collapses onto Al, who can hardly open his eyes but slings his arms around his brother and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck, clingy when satisfied.

“Shouldn’t I, you know…” Ed mutters awkwardly, trying to shift his hips to remove himself from inside of Al. The come that has leaked out of his brother’s body is drying on their thighs, and is kind of disgusting. But he’s stopped by a firm foot to his butt, and Al pressing even closer, as if that was possible.

“Can we stay like this a while longer?” Al pleads, large brown eyes bright and loving. As if to make a point, he shifts, and though Ed’s still soft he can feel Al around him. “I like having you inside me.”

Al’s the hygienic one of the two of them, so he knows it won’t be long, but… Ed sighs. “You kinky little shit,” he mutters, pressing a kiss to Al’s nose even as he says it.

“Mm…You love me anyway,” Al counters cheerily, fingers tracing his cheekbones.

Ed doesn’t have a counter to that, but doesn’t need one. “I do,” he says, and in that moment, the world is only two.


End file.
